Crossover Adoptions
by NeroSparda
Summary: Some Crossover idea's swirling in my head come out in writing. I know I won't be able to finish them, so I ask you, the community to try your hand. Challenge fics with me giving an idea start. Ready for some cool ideas?
1. Spiral Maelstrom

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass.

UNTITLED

In world full of advance technology, where the future holds an even more distinct attitude in prejudice of ranks and races, one young man stood to look over it with nothing but pity in his eyes. This young man, whose dream was to see the world obtain total and utterly true peace, could only shake his head in sadness at the level hate that permeated within this world he now was forced to live in.

Who is this young man you ask. His true name would be Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. But to everyone else and those who were his friends, he would have you call him only Uzumaki Naruto. It wasn't any slight to the man who was his father, but he had been calling himself and called by others as Uzumaki only, and so, he would stay as Uzumaki only. His surname had been with him through all his struggles, and adding a name would be an insult to it, at least that was how he felt.

Adjusting his jacket, Naruto turned to look over to the T.V. behind the glass window to see the latest news. Briefly looking at his appearance, Naruto had to thank his skills in blending in with crowds. Though he seemed to speak the native language of this land, his features matched those of the ones who conquered this land. Blonde spiky hair with tan skin, whisker tattoo like mark, and bright blue eyes. His usual features. But since coming to this world, his attire had changed. Black combat boots, loose fitting cargo blue pants with a pouch on the back, black T-shirt with a burnt orange leather jacket that had hidden pocket for his weaponry, and black sunglasses and hat combo. All in all, something that hid appearance good.

While a simple Henge no Jutsu could hid appearance, he'd like to keep his chakra in reserve for any fight or flight situations that may suddenly pop-up.

Looking at the news, he had to whistle at the figure that was the new boom to the world, the one calling himself Zero. Apparently, he had been to the one to kill Clovis, the late viceroy of this 'Area'. Not only had he admit to killing the man, but had took the accused Kururugi Suzaku, apparently called a scandal to the Purist Jeremiah Gottwald, calling him Orange, and then had escaped with the accused honory Britannian; all the while under gunfire, with Jeremiah assisting in their escape for some reason.

If Naruto didn't know any better, he'd say that this Zero must have put him under Genjutsu to make him do what he did. Because from what he saw of most Britannians, they wouldn't have given into such orders to those who they considered beneath them, it was just how arrogant they were.

'But still, to go back to you own court martial after the murderer admitted his crime,' Naruto shook his head at the logic,' is he an idiot?'

'Still,' Naruto thought as he continued on his way, his thought turning to the past,' this world isn't exactly what you two had in mind, ne Itachi, Nagato?'

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Jumping to the side to avoid a massive fireball, a Katon: Goenkyu, which turned into a massive explosion that leveled a massive amount of the forest, to which Naruto thanked that he was in his Controlled Jinchuuriki Mode. As the jump he made from instinct had told to him put as much distance away from the fireball. He could still feel the intense heat from the flame bomb and could see the massive crater it had made._

'_Only one guy I know could most likely make pull this kind of Jutsu,' Naruto thought grimly as he looked to the general area where the attack came from and saw the two culprits. Two people he felt he would never meet again. Uchiha Itachi and Pain, or rather, Nagato,' but their dead!' Naruto thought with wide orange eyes that bordered on red,' Itachi was killed by teme, and Nagato gave the last of his life to bring the villages back to life with Rinnegan,' he reviewed to himself._

_Naruto cursed himself for coming alone, as he had Kirabi go off on his own to where the apparent HQ was, so as to inform them of their arrival, while he would join the fray of whatever battle was taking place._

"_You seemed surprised to see us, Naruto-kun?" Itachi's monotone voice jolted Naruto from his shocked stated._

"_Heh, not like it's an everyday thing to see the dead walk among the living," Naruto retorted nervously, though he hid it well. Just from here, he could smell the rotting flesh coming from their bodies. Seemed the Controlled Jinchuuriki Form enhanced more than just his strength, chakra, and speed._

"_It's all due to the fledgling of Orochimaru's using the Edo Tensei," Nagato said solemnly, true regret in having to fight Naruto again after giving him the chance to try and make true peace for the Shinobi World," it's taking all of our willpower to keep from attacking you," he stated as Naruto could see the trembling in his very thin form, the black rod in his right arms hand trying to raise up in a stance._

"_You just attacked me earlier dammit!," Naruto said with bugged out eyes._

"_It was to get your attention," Itachi stated with a straight face._

"_Hell of a way to get someone's attention," Naruto muttered with a pout._

"_Naruto," Nagato called out firmly, getting a startle from the said blonde," while we may not be able to stop ourselves from attacking you, that can't be said of outside elements," as he refered to Madara," already that damned man has taken one my eyes to further his goals," Nagato face then resolved into a determined frown," I will not allow him to continued with his plans."_

"_I too am in agreement with Nagato-sama," Itachi nodded his head, his usual emontionless eyes taking a fighting light within them," therefore, I shall send you to plane of existence that Madara will not be able to gain access to."_

_Seeing the two advance on him with their intentions clear, Naruto started to back up," woah, woah, woah!" he called out to them with waving arms," what do you mean 'send me'? I still have to find my friends and save them, I have to stop Sasuke, I have to stop Madara kuso-yaro, I have to-"_

"_Become Hokage," Nagato cut him off with a sad smile on his face," and for that I'm sorry for taking your dream," Nagato then disappeared and appeared behind him, holding him in place, despite the burning sensation that happened to his body as he did so," but at the very least, I ask you to make peace with the plane of existence we send you to."_

"_Live the life you never had, Naruto-kun," Itachi, for once his tone pleading, surprising the Uzumaki," and if there is strife, use you powers to make things right, or rather," an amused smiled played on the normally stoic Uchiha's face," use your guts to make the world change around you."_

_As Naruto continued to struggle from the unnerving dead grip of Nagato, none of them ever noticed his eyes flash with ripple effect rings. Only Nagato noticed that a lot of his strength was leaving him, but he would hold strong until the end. This had to be done, this needed to be done, otherwise the world would truly plunge into darkness._

"_Sayonara, Naruto-kun," Uchiha Itachi, as he felt his body being told to capture the boy only and take him to Madara. So, with that feeling, he poured every last bit of Chakra, every last bit of his willpower, and every last bit of his soul and heart into this Sharingan Jutsu that he never before used in life, his eyes changing to a three bladed shuriken pattern," KAMUI!"_

_It was instantaneous, a distortion appearing over Naruto's form before a massive black hole covered him, before rapidly closing. When it was gone, Nagato dropped back, his arms having been taken with Naruto due to him holding the boy in place. The area was silent, the two of them looking at each other, both noticing their form slowly being broken down into dust. With understanding, the two of them smiled at each other, knowing they had felt they completed whatever task they had wanted, before completely breaking down into dust, the dead bodies that powered them falling out into decrepit corpses._

_CODE GEASS_

_Naruto didn't know how long he had been there, but the he knew that the from the smell and the sounds, there was still battles going on. Cries for help and explosion, and the unfamiliar sounds of pings and loud rattles accompanying the sounds of the dying,' dammit,' Naruto thought as he released a pained gasp, his whole body feeling like it had been tightly packed into the smallest box of existence and tossed around like a demented pinball._

_It was one of those times he was really thankful for dominating the fox. As before, he could heal with a days rest, but now he could half the time by briefly accessing his Controlled Jinchuuriki Form. It wouldn't be enough to go full out with whatever was happening, but he felt that whatever the hell was happening, he would have to do with what he got._

_Opening his eyes, he saw he was under a crumpling stone ceiling, part of the sky being seen out the hole of whatever building he was in. He painfully, but quickly getting up, he quickly looked around and noted the buildings outside the current line of view were in the same state. Hearing whatever was happening continue on, as he heard a crying plea for help, only to be silenced from the loud rattle, Naruto quickly jumped up to the tallest point of the ruined building. Flipping on the floor and quickly making his was up a steel support beam, he looked in the direction of the sound, only for his eyes to widen and his pupil to turn into pinpricks, with his mouth gaping open._

_The loud rattles were coming from the metal weapons of giant metal things, shooting down unarmed people, who he could not but help call them civilians, as they did nothing but run or protect their young with them, only to quickly be turned into bloody paste by the weapon firing at them. Uniformed people with smaller but easily handled size weapons did the same in killing whatever stragglers that were not hit by the massive weapon._

_Naruto could tell this was nothing but slaughter of innocent people. The cries for them to stop and the jubilation of those who mowed them down could not point to anything else but a massacre occurring. After seeing a mother and baby child being turn into blown body parts by a ball that had the power of an explosive tag, Naruto saw red._

"_KISAMA," Naruto roared out as he jumped from where he was. As soon as he touched the floor, Naruto whole body was a orange and black blur, at least to the people of this world._

_The soldier of Britannia looked to the side of the call of a Japanese swear word, ready to have another shooting target, the grins on their faces showing how much there were enjoying their time. Their grins turned to confusion as the blur passed them. The blinked as the world seemed to split into individual pieces, until the pain registered. But then, it was already too late to scream in dying, as the only thing they got out was a gurgle before turning into sliced pieces._

_The Knightmare pilot's eyes widened in horrified surprise, but quickly focused as the blur was heading towards him. Aiming his Sutherland's machine gun, he opened fired in the path of the blur, so as either get a shot in, or to divert it's path to get a clearer shot at whatever was heading towards him._

_Naruto seeing this quickly started to zig zag in unpredictable patterns. The world around him was slowed down to a crawl as he sped towards the giant metal thing, his heart and soul urging him to take down this thing from continuing it's massacre of innocent civilians._

"_WHY WON'T YOU DIE!" called out the pilot as he kept trying to calculate the path of the blur, but could not get a bead on this fast foe. As soon as it got in range, he let loose his secondary weapon," EAT THIS, YOU FREAK!" he called out as he launched his slash harkens, only for it to dodge the first one and then jump onto the blade of the harken and travel quickly up on the wire towards him," no! NO!"_

_As Naruto made his way to the metal thing, he charged up his Rasengan in his right hand. After having train with mastering the Bijuudama (Tailed Beast Ball), Naruto found it easier to form it into his hands. Rasengan complete, Naruto propelled himself into the metal giant, shoulder tackling it into the ground._

_The pilot cussed his mouth off, but quickly looked at his screen and looked on with wide eyes as to what had rammed into him,'bu-but this kid is a Britannian…why-' he then saw what was being rose in the air by his right hand, a swirling ball of energy. He didn't know why, but seeing it gave him a dreaded sense of death, not to mention the look of hot rage on the boy's face pointed out that whatever it was, was not going to be of the good._

"_You're massacre ends here, kuso-yaro," Naruto called out as he thrust his chakra ball down at the metal giant," RASENGAN!" he called out, drilling easily through the metal._

_The pilot look on in horror as the ball in the boys hand started to come towards him, the loud drill sound getting closer and closer to him rapidly in seconds. He was ready to call out to his god, before the drilling stopped. He started to look up in hope to continue to live. Starting to get a malicious smirk, he was about to move and finish this kid off, Britannian or not, this kid was a danger and needed to be put down. But the next words the kid said stopped him cold._

"_Not done yet," Naruto called out as he still feel the life force of whatever this giant was, was still going strong. So, to make sure this thing stay down, he pumped more chakra into the Rasengan," now, EXPAND!"_

"_Huh?" the pilot question, before he saw the rapidly expanding shell of the sphere he saw in the boy's hand coming towards him," no! NOOO-AAAAGGGGHHH!" he cry for him to stop was cut off as he felt his body being torn to pieces, before death claimed his soul._

_Jumping off the giant and unto the side of a building, he saw the metal thing blow up in an explosion about the size of its own body; metal parts and some flesh and blood body parts flying away from explosion._

"_Well, that takes care of tha-," Naruto was cut off as he flinched from piece of the wall he was sticking on crumple off with a loud bang. He looked and saw another batch of soldiers and metal giants heading his way, this batch being three times bigger than what he fought._

"_SURRENDER IN THE NAME OF BRITANNIA, YOU LOW-LIFE SCUM," called out one of the metal giants._

_Naruto shook his head and slipped out two kunais," yare yare daze," Naruto muttered and looked to the sky," nice call on this plane of existence, Itachi," he said sarcastically and flipped the bird to what looked like a weasel in the cloud formation above him," you fuckin' dead bastard!"_

"_I SAID SURRENDER, COME DOWN HERE AND DIE WITH SOME DIGNITY IN YOU, ELEVEN LOVING SCUM," he heard them call out to him._

"_Well," Naruto mumbled," I guess it's time to use my guts to change the world around me," Naruto then groaned as his muscles and chakra protested," this gonna hurt like a bitch, I just know it," he said with anime tears going down his face, before gaining a determined look and rushed down at the enemy ahead of him._

_FLASHBACK END_

* * *

Needless to say, he was right, after the whole battle was done, his body screamed at him to rest or die. He would have done it too, but he had made sure to keep one of the creeps alive. After getting everything from the guy, info and cash, he made his way to the ghetto, to gather more info. Though, he didn't need to make sure the soldier was dead. The guy was already dying as he head cut off both his legs and arms.

That wasn't the only thing that screamed at his body that day. About the only reason he was able to dodge those bullets was because he had been so focused on that single Knightmare. When he had faced the whole group, he had gotten clipped and at times hit in his shoulders and body, sometimes in the legs. When he had finished, when he was certain there was no one around, he had dropped to the floor and screamed his head off in pain. He pushed the youki he could use and eased out the bullets, the process giving him so much pain that he never felt before. Of course, being from a plane of existence that had never invented the gun, he wouldn't have known what it felt like to be shot.

He was fortunate that when he was looking for a place to stay, the people who those Britannians were calling Elevens had seen what he done. It was divided in thought when people saw him, some had called him a demon and ran away for their lives, but the other half came forwards and tearfully thanked him for saving them and offered him shelter, wanting to repay him so much that they didn't bother with thinking that he was a Britannian with his features.

And because of that, Naruto was able to learn more about what was going on in the world. The world was split into three factions: Britannia, Chinese Federation, and the EU. Though, due to the pace and dominance of Britannia, it was clear to see who was winning. From just the fight alone, Naruto could say he didn't really like these Britannians much.

Once Naruto made a comfortable base of operations, he made a venture into the Britannian settlement and saw how much of an improvement it was from the ghetto he was in. If didn't know any better, the very floor sparkled with a light from just how clean it was. What made him frown was the attitude to the Elevens was just as bad, if not worse, than it was in the ghetto he was in. He had seen a group harass and beat down a old man for not putting enough ketchup in their hotdog. He had about went to beat down the low lives himself, but stopped himself when he saw the man, who saw him coming to his aid, give a look of pleading to not interfere. He would have said screw it, but when thought of it, it wouldn't do the old man good if he did, otherwise he might lose his current privilege to do his business.

Didn't mean the assholes didn't get away scott free though. Because as soon as they had been some distance away, they found themselves hanging from a flagpole…by the rims of their underwear, effectively giving them atomic wedgies. People who saw this were either appalled or laughed their asses off. What made it even more effective were the big signs on their foreheads: Asshole, Idiot, Player, and Pervert.

Naruto chuckled a bit at the memory as he sat down on seat, the train car he boarded having some school students that were about his age. One example being the group some seats ahead of him to his right. Aside from the plain looking dark haired girl with glasses, he could honestly say the two girls with her were beauties. The one he was mostly seeing now from his position was blonde with blue eyes like him, but some shades off. His watching seemed to catch her notice, because she winked and shot him a kiss, making his face flush red and turn his head to the side to look out the window view, the Fuji Mountains in the distance. Usually, he didn't react like this, but he never did get that kind of reaction from looking at a girl. It didn't help the girl had curves in all the right places, especially in the bust area.

"Prez, what are you doing?" Shirley Fenette asked as she saw her action, before looking in the direction of where she was looking, leaning over Nina Einstein," you know him?" she asked curiously.

"Not one bit," Milly Ashford said with a flirtatious giggle.

"That's not right Prez, leading on guys like that," Shirley chastised the busty blonde, her promiscuous ways always getting to the orange haired girl at times.

"You shouldn't be surprised by this," Nina stated quietly, nervously clutching her dress as they made their way to the Kawaguchi convention center Hotel, a trip away from the Ashford Academy, courtesy of the said Ashford in front of the two.

"Ho, you think to lecture me about my ways, Shirley?" Milly asked with a mischievous smile on her face, and hint of perverse light entering her eyes.

"Eh?" Shirley uttered with foreboding coming over her senses, as her class president inch forward with wiggling finger and a certain light in her eyes," wai-stop! No, not ther-THOSE ARE MY SHORTS!"

Suffice to say, Naruto's increase in blush was now accompanied by all those within hearing distance.

* * *

Naruto's eyebrow was twitching, just once, just once he would like to go somewhere nice and relax. Take in the sights, do little gambling, have fun ogling the current females on and off the beach of the hotel, and just basically have an all around good time. Not too much to ask, right?

RIGHT?

But noooo, lady luck has to throw him some harsh curve balls to his nuts for always giving him the good luck he has in gambling and winning money for himself. Why was he ranting at himself like this you wonder? Well, you could say it was the seating, the spacing within said seats, or maybe the current temperature of the room. But then…

"I am Kusakabe of the Japan Liberation Front. We are taking this stand for the liberation of Japan! You may not be soldiers, but you are still Britannians! You're the ones ruling us! If you keep quiet, you'll fine. If you don't…!"

It would be because of this asshole and his group of lackeys aiming machine guns at him and the group who made the trip here.

Looking around, he saw that the people were frightened, scared right out of their wits. It was times like this made him question what he could do to make peace in this world true. No one would live peacefully with one another if they feared each other, oppressed on another,' Ero-sennin,' Naruto thought with sad frown, as he closed his eyes with a sigh,' you really gave me a hard task to accomplish.'

Hearing a whimper beside him, he saw the group of girls he saw on the train beside him. The plain girl with glasses was shuddering and seemed to be trying to hold back her tears. The good thing was that she keeping it quiet and that her two friends were calming her with reassuring words.

Seeing this, Naruto resolved himself,' I need to get out of here unnoticed, take these guys out, and rescue the hostages,' he set his objectives for himself. The problem was that his current skill set wasn't very ninja-like, as in that most of his jutsu was really noticeable when activated. Not only that, he couldn't very well dodge oncoming firing whilst amongst the hostages,' come on, Rikudo-sama, give me a sign,' he prayed to the Sage of Six Paths.

"You," Naruto looked up and saw on the terrorist point his machine gun at him," Stand up," he ordered as he gestured his gun up, a sign for him to stand.

Not seeing any other option, Naruto did so. The JLF gunman got behind him and roughly took both his hands and tied them around them around the forearms. Once done, he was shoved harshly," move," he ordered, Naruto doing so as they made their way up the stairs, away from the food storage room that was being used for keeping the hostages captive. As they made their way up, another JLF gunman joined them, this one having a sick grin on his face, as if anticipating something horrible but was going to enjoy whatever was going to happen to him.

It didn't take them long to make it to the roof, which made Naruto confused, why did they bring him up here. He was hit in the head by but of their guns, which shoved him forward," ow, what the hell?" Naruto turned on them in a flash, but they brought their guns up to bare.

"Now, turn around, and walk forward," the sick grin was now on the JLF gunman that had tied him.

Confused, but not wanting to be injured yet, Naruto did so. Every time Naruto stopped to look at them, a total of three times, they pushed him forwards. They kept this up till he was on the edge of the roof. Suddenly, it dawned on him and had to keep his smile from breaking out on his face,' arigatou, Rikudo-sama,' while the jump was a lot more than any ordinary shinobi could handle, Naruto was anything but ordinary. Putting a scared face on, he started his act," hey, come on, you don't have t-AAHHHHH!" he was interrupted from his act when they pushed him off.

For some reason though, he heard a yell from the distance, but couldn't place the word.

'Jerks,' Naruto thought as the instant he made it through tree line and out of sight of the JLF gunmen on the roof, he made a familiar and one of his favorite hand seals," Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he called out as a clone appeared ahead of him, quickly grabbed hold of his arm, spun him around mid-air, and launched him towards tree branch. Naruto quickly shot his tied hands out and grabbed hold of the branch, springing himself onto it. Standing up, Naruto stretched both arms, cracks of bones being put back in place and adjusting them to their adjusting them to their original state. As soon as that was done, he easily broke out from his bindings.

"Yosh," Naruto uttered as he checked his surroundings and equipment. Satisfied, Naruto set his sights upon the building that he had been pushed off of," first objective, cleared!" Naruto stated with a foxy grin.

This may very well be the first mission he will accomplish in this world, but it will be the first stepping stone onto his deceased master's dream...

World Peace.

AN: Alright, my first idea of a crossover: Naruto, an all time favorite in manga, despite the bullshit the creator of said series is doing it. And Code Geass, a great anime in the industry of animation, if I do say so myself. Now the idea was to have Naruto come to the world of Code Geass via Kamui, since that jutsu is said to send objects into other universes. This idea has been used many time, I know, but it makes a bit more sense to me then the other ideas I had. Another would be he would come into possession of his own 'Geass', that being a version of his own Rinnegan. My idea of Naruto's Rinnegan would be similar to that of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's Spiral Power, in that if Naruto felt like he could do with the said mech he was in, then the mech would change in desire to his wishes, so long as he believed of course. Anything else, like pairing and how the story goes, is up to you!

Peace!


	2. Savage Wolf

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything that will be referenced to on this fic accept the characters that I make and the scenarios that come with them. Evangelion belongs to Gainax and Tales of Symphonia belongs to Bandai.

_**Savage Wolf**_

A sigh escaped the lips of a young man as he looked up to the star filled sky from his fire lit campsite. His storm blue eyes thinking to the past and then looked back to the fire with sorrow. Breathing a sigh and a click of his tongue in annoyance, something he wouldn't do back in his world, considering his character, he finished up on his hunted food that he had cook. A spiced up meat of a rabbit, one of the few regular seen in this world, and picked up his weapon, a spear.

The Spear was unique, he had to say, as he laid it down on his lap and started to sharpen it, even though it seemed to stay magically sharp regardless,' but,' he thought a bit distracted,' it helps me focus better than gripping my hand,' he thought to how he used to grip his hand on and off to distract himself and think on a situation before coming to this world. Looking at the spear, it started off at a point from the bottom and was smooth from that point to the very tip of the blade, the weapon being one whole thing. It also had a strange design before its double pronged wicked blades, as it had a double helix, like a dna strand. The color was of the whole weapon was a gun metal grey, something he felt was the wrong color for it.

'This world,' he stopped his sharpening and looked at the moon and stars, but the stars that were so different in constellations to his world of earth,' this world is so different from my own, and it all started back at that angel,' the twelfth angel, as it was dubbed, was a black and white patterned sphere that had come to Tokyo-3.

'And after so many victories and a little bit of praised, I got cocky,' he snorted with a self-depreciating smirk. And indeed he had, as before had got antsy and went in for the kill, only for the angel to disappear and a large shadow that kept spreading and starting to suck him in. He remembered screaming, pleading for help from his comrades, but he knew they wouldn't be able to do a thing.

'And I did the stupidest thing,' and that was to open the hatch and attempted to jump ship right before Evangelion 01 got sucked up. He attempted to jump for an open window so close that he could have touched it. But the Eva rocked and sent him tumbling down into the shadow and was promptly sucked in.

He remembered the white open space, the chill of his body freezing over, the air of his lungs being sucked out and deflating, his eyes drying so fast like they were turning into marble, and his movement fastly moving to a crawl. But in that instant, he thought about what was going on, what this angel was going to do, of the stupid mistake he made, and had felt an emotion he hardly felt at times until recent time. And that was pure and adulterated anger.

He roared out to the heavens of the white space he was in anger and thought of only killing the angel with his own two hands for his mistake and preventing it from trying to destroy his few treasured people. And, just like that, a spear, the one he was holding, appeared before him from the whiteness of the space he was in and blacked out.

When he had come to, he was in a bed of a hospital of a town called Luin. He had been asked what had happened to him, as he was found in lake bed of their town, covered in a pool of foul smelling blood. It scared him that was he covered in such. He was also was told it was like something was burning in the air, like cooked meat, spoiled meat that is. He was also given the spear, as it seemed to have been next to his body when they found him.

They didn't suspect him of anything, since his build then had been quite scrawny and free of callouses and free of most scars. He chuckled; he was quite weak back then. In body that is, he would like to think he was somewhat of hard will, despite what a certain redhead might say.

When asked where he lived, he answered truthfully, but got confused looks and was told they never heard of such a place as Tokyo-3 or Japan. He was shown a map of the world and was stunned. He was even more stunned by the level of technology of the world, or more likely, the lack of it. He was practically in the Stone Age.

Ever since then, he had been traveling the world to find a way back and out of Sylvarant. Course, he had been forced to take up some defense class from the town's guardsman, as it had been shown he wouldn't be detoured from traveling the world to find out a way back home. That will to find a way back home would have made those back in his world wonder just who had killed him and replaced him.

So, he had trained in the use of the spear diligently and how those of the town hunted for their food. As he did, he got acquainted with the townsfolk. He could tell a lot of them were wary of him, downright feared him, if he had to say so. But a good few helped him settle in. He asked why the people feared him from those who were good to him and was told that it was because there was a Desian Human Ranch nearby and that they were unsure if he was an escapee or wanted man.

He had read upon who these Desians while he had rested in the hospital, and scowled harshly. It sickened him that such things were allowed in this world, but then humans didn't have the power these Desians had; the power to use magic. And only those with an item called Exspheres could hope to stand up to them; though even those were exclusive to the Desians.

'Though that makes me wonder if I'm an exception,' He had found out, through the various fights of the monsters he had fought in this world by using his spear (Helix, as he liked to call it) he could also grow powerful and use Artes, or Tokugi as he liked to call them.

He stopped his pondering as he felt something and sighed tiredly,' can't get break from these guys can I?' he asked himself as he gripped the bottom shaft of Helix. With snake like reflexes, he quickly stood up, turned around, and slashed into the darkness of the woods with a cry of," Souhajin! (Green Destruction Blade)" a shot of green fire erupted from the shaft of the double helix of his spear and shot forwards.

The shot of green fire hit a man and knocked him into group of those dressed like him. They wore helmets that had grills for their eyes to see through and purpled colored jacket with black jumpsuits and gloves that up to the middle of their upper arms.

'From the color and the region I'm in, I'd say I'm in Magnius' region,' he noted as he rested his spear on his shoulders as waited for the desians to get back up," you know, I know it's too much to ask, but would you please let me pass through without any trouble," he asked with genuine sincerity," I'm sorry for you friend there, but I felt that was he going to hit me from behind and I defended myself," he explained his actions to them.

Shoving off the unconscious body of their comrade, the Desians just scoffed," yeah right, you think we'll let that slide," spoke the magic user of the group. He then pointed the staff of his towards the one who attacked them," besides, why should we let you go when we could just capture you and get some good promotions and live the good times? Right, men?" he asked those around him and heard cheers from his comrades," so, why don't you just give up wanted Criminal Shinji Ikari? You're outnumbered," he jeered.

Shinji sighed and put his left free hand over his face, his hair hard grown to foreshadow his eyes, but he made sure that it was cut clean and that it stopped short of neck. His blue tank top showed his well-built body and arms, black thunderbolt shown showering the front of it. A harness' straps crisscrossed his chest in an X-fashion, the harness on his back meant to hold his spear. A sort of white half skirt wrapped around his waist, but left his front open, another crisscross of stops showing how they were held, along with the dark blue belt around it and his waist. His pants were black with knee and shin guards in place to keep them safe from the monsters and other dangerous elements that might seek to cripple him. His shoes were simple boot that came mid-thigh and had steel toes, so that he could do some good damage if he ever wanted to kick.

He had change in the three years he had been here in Sylvarant and his current attire and build showed that. Not to mention…

"Then, you leave me no choice," he said solemnly as his bangs shadowed his eyes. The Desian would have said it was futile to struggle, but when he looked at Shinji's eyes, he froze. The blue eyes changed into a sort of ice like state, a fierce resolve and determination to win with whatever it took, and it scared him to the core," I'll have to kill you and for that…I'm sorry," he said with sorrow and conviction.

And before the Desian could get out his frozen state to start a spell, he saw Shinji within his space," Shi-ne (Die)," Shinji spoke in an emotionless tone. The next thing the Desian knew was darkness. To the surrounding comrades of the dead Desian, it was over in a flash.

…his mentality.

The brutal display of death of the magic user of their group stunned them, but didn't deter the other Desians from trying to go through with their plan to get in Magnius' good graces," Get em'," one of them shouted.

Shinji just sighed and turned his head to those charging towards him, his face sprayed with the life blood of the person he just killed, and uttered," I'm sorry."

That night, the screams of dying men would fill the woods of Hakonesia Peak.

* * *

"Finally, civilization," Shinji mumbled at he spotted the port city of Palmacosta. He had made sure to take care of all those that had pursued him the other night. While killing made him sick, he knew those Desians wouldn't bat an eye about doing something more despicable than the act of killing itself. And while it made him ill inside, he felt he at least made this world less burdened by those monsters he killed.

As he walked the streets of Palmacosta, he could see the difference the others towns he had visited. The people were livelier and the city itself was much bigger. He heard that the Governor-General had his own army that opposed the Desians of this region. Though he was sure that despite that, they still must have had to give some sort of quota to the Desians to keep the full force of Magnius from killing them.

It sadden him, he would probably be amongst those fearing if he didn't have the mysterious power that helped him to fight against them. Probably the only reason he felt the conviction to fight was to get home and his experience in the war against the Shito (Angels).

He heard a crash and the breaking of glass with a splash. He turned his head and saw two groups fretting a broken glass bottle of what he assumed was whine. The blonde girl in white seemed to be apologizing, but the gruff looking swordsman of the other group looked like he didn't want none of it and wanted a compensation. Now, Shinji normally didn't poke his nose in others business, but he could see the blonde girl was innocent by first glance alone and was cute as a button if he had to say so himself.

'Asuka would definitely tease me about this,' he snorted in a bit of amusement,' or more likely tear me a new one,' he made his way over and made himself known by giving a sharp whistle," I'm sorry for intruding, but what seems to be the trouble?" he asked with a genuine smile of open curiosity.

The gruff swordsman scoff," none of yer business asswipe," which made a tick mark appear behind Shinji's head," this bitch here," that made another tick appear," made me drop this rare and expensive Palma Potion, and she and her friend don't seem ta be wantin' to compensate fer it," he finished, oblivious to Shinji's strained smile and subtle twitches.

He could tell the twin swordsman in red wanted to say something to that, but Shinji cut in, as it seemed aside from the gruff swordsman's group, the blonde girl's group seemed to genuinely be of the better. So, he opted to help them out, as a show of being a good guy," well, if you don't mind, I could buy another if so needed, I happen to have enough gald on me to buy it," he offered.

The blonde girl seemed to protest at this," oh no, it's my fault this happened, let me handle it!"

'Owns up to her mistakes,' Shinji noted as he smiled at her,' she's responsible in that sense,' Shinji shook his head though," no, no, I offered to help and rudely interfered in this situation. I should own up to this problem."

"Please don't! It happened because I bumped into him, so it's my responsibility," the girl argued to his Shinji insistence.

"Would you just hurry up, we're in a hurry," Shinji looked over to the gruff swordsman's group and saw it was another blond that was in a light blue young witch outfit that had said that.

Shinji closed his eyes and clicked his tongue," well, how about this, I pay half for it and you pay the other, deal?" Shinji offered to the first blonde he talked to.

"It would be of our best interest to take that offer Collette, it'll save us some gald for our journey and from taking any more time," said an older woman with short silver hair and a staff.

"Okay," Collette, he assumed, conceded and turned towards him," well, let's go get that Palma Potion," she said with a bright smile.

"Alright, let's go," Shinji agreed and turned towards where he saw the market district of the town, leaving the gruff swordsman's group to wait for their return.

"Soooo, what's your name? I'm Collette," the girl introduce herself as she and her group went along with him to find the shop that had Palma Potion.

"I'm Shinji Ikari, yoroshiku onegai shimasu,"Shinji reflexively introduced himself in his native language.

That made the group as a whole look at him funny, and made the twin swordsman tilt his head," yoshu ongai shim?" he asked in a confused manner as he butchered the Japanese language.

"Ahahah, sorry," Shinji chuckled and scratched his head in an embarrassed manner," I said, 'It's very nice to meet you', in my family's language," Shinji explained," Although it has other meanings, I prefer this as a good translation to that."

"Oh well, it's very nice meet you to Mr. Shinji," Collette said with cheerful voice," oh, and this is Lloyd," he pointed to the twins swordsman, who mumbled about not giving out his name to strangers," Genis," she showed her arm towards the child of the group, a silver haired kid in a blue outfit that bared resemblance to the older woman, who gave a quirk of an eyebrow," Professor Sage," she introduced to the older woman that wore an orange and black suit that seem teacher like to him," and Kratos," she then introduce the last of the group that was a red haired swordsman in a purple suit with a sort cape around him.

"Please to meet you all, and please, call me Shinji?" Shinji politely asked Collette.

"Okay," she agreed happily.

"What language was that, I've never heard such a dialect," Professor Sage asked in full inquiry mode it seemed.

"It's called Japanese, but my family is the only one that seems to keep it going, for kicks it seems," Shinji lied through his teeth. He was never good at telling lies, and it showed as he had a nervous tick going on at the corner his mouth and how he turned his away from her.

"Is that so?" She asked in a doubtful tone that she didn't bother to hide.

"Er, yeah," he said in a not so believing tone. He tried to look for something to stop the inquiry.

"Hey, this shop is selling that Palma Potion," Lloyd called over to the group as he gestured towards a building with a sign showing that they indeed did.

'I don't know you, but thank you so much Lloyd,' he thought gratefully to the red clad twin swordsman," well, let's hurry and get that Palma Potion, we don't want keep those people waiting," he said as he made his way over to the shop with Collette following close by.

"He totally avoided you for more questions," Genis dryly noted to his sister, who scooted back when his sister gave him the evil eye.

Kratos only indication of Shinji's presence was the narrowing of his eyes, suspicions laced within them.

* * *

'Okay, didn't think I was going to be interrogated so soon from this group,' Shinji thought as entered the shop with Lloyd and Collette, only to stop short as he saw two Desian shaking down the young woman behind the counter, who he saw was not giving an inch.

"Oh, Please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" the young woman argued to the desians. Shinji had say, for a regular human girl, she sure had guts to say that to two armed Desians who didn't have any problems making her a smear on the wall of this store.

"You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this," one of the Desians said with a cold sneer on the lower half of his face.

"I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!" the girl retorted with a fierce anger in her voice," I'm not going to sell a single gel to the like of you!"

The older woman, most likely the mother, that was further down, called out to her," Chocolat, stop!" her voice that of worry for the girl.

"But Mom, these are the same monsters that took grandma away!" Chocolat argued to her mother.

"You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl!" said the other Desian with a tick off voice, his intentions very clear," you keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city."

"Just try it!" she dared them with smug smirk on her face as she crossed her arms," as long as Governor-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the likes of you!"

Shinji was about to step in when he saw the Desian move," You little-"

But he stopped when he saw the other one grab hold of the aggressor," stop! We'll exceed our quota for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further," he then turned towards Chocolat as his partner snorted," depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!" the Desians then turn to leave, making Collette turn away from them in attempt for them to not recognize her, but Shinji and Lloyd look straight ahead with no worry of them recognizing, confident in the way that they'll be able to take care of them if it came to it.

Chocolat, seeing the Desians leave, smile towards her mother with a travel bag in hand," well then, I'm off to work now, Mom."

Breathing in a sigh of relief, the mother smile back towards her daughter," take care," she said as the girl passed the group with a wave of goodbye and left out the door. Noticing she had costumers, the mother smile polite to them," I apologize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled," she spread her right arm out as she presented the shop itself," please, relax and take a good look around."

The three of them nodded and made good on that deal. The three quickly tried find the Palma Potion, but also find some goods for their travels,' it never ceases to amaze me that such things as these can heal you so quickly,' Shinji thought as he looked at an Apple Gel. Even though as technologically repressed as they were, they made use of what they had in great advancement,' Akage-sensei would love to dissect some, if not most of the stuff here in Sylvarant,' he thought with wistful smile.

"Hey, Lloyd, Shinji, I found it," Collette called the two.

"Oh, great," Lloyd said with enthusiasm in his voice.

"Good, now, let's make our buys," Shinji said as he collected what he wanted, as Lloyd did the same.

Tapping her foot, Raine Sage wondered how long those three were going to take when she saw them stepping," any problems?" she asked immediately.

"None whatsoever," Lloyd said as he held the Palma Potion up for them to see with a smile on his face," got the potion," then it soured," now let's hurry up and give it to those jerks," he grumble like a little kid to them.

"Well, I was happy to help you all," Shinji said as he got the groups attention," but I'm going to head to an inn and get some rest. If you're not going to stay here for the day, then this will be where we part ways."

"Oh no, but we just met," Collette said with a pout on her face," won't you journey with us for a bit longer."

"Collette, this isn't a field trip," Kratos said curtly with a stern face.

"Not to mention we hardly know him," Raine added to the argument.

"Aw come on, he didn't seem to be that much a bad guy," Lloyd defended. Despite the few short words spoken to each other, Lloyd thought Shinji was kind of nice guy. Not to mention he was definitely a fighter from the spear and muscles on him. He could make for a good sparring partner.

"I don't know Lloyd," Genis was a bit skeptical, but so far he was neutral about Shinji joining them.

Shinji, seeing the internal struggle," if you still feel that way about me joining, then come find me in Luin, it's sort my hometown and it's where I'm based out."

Collette looked like she wanted to say more, but seeing the looks on Kratos and Professor Sage, she relented," okay, we'll most likely head there sometime, anyway," she said in a more cheerful mood at the end.

"There you go," Shinji said with smile on his face. He then turned his head to the other and offered his farewell," well, Ja ne," he said as he turned and left.

The looked confused again as he continued to look, with Lloyd tilting his head and screwing his face in concentration," um, he said goodbye right?" he asked the others with a question mark over his head.

* * *

Shinji continued to walk the streets, watching the fisherman call out the people to buy there fish and other goods. As he made his way through, he could hear the respect this city had for Dorr. They practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Though, Shinji noted, not many would claim to oppose the Desians as long he had and stay alive; which struck him as suspicious as he knew the Desians from personal experience wouldn't hesitate in snuffing out those who opposed them.

But he shrugged, it wasn't his business. As much as he wanted to help these people, he needed to find a way home and return to his own duties. These people already had someone to help them and that was the Chosen of Regeneration. So long as they accomplished their journey, he would be able to focus on his own journey.

Up ahead, he saw an inn and breathed a sigh of relief. He could finally sleep on a soft mattress and not have to keep one eye open during his sleep. As he about made it to the building, he saw a large ship on the harbor besides the building. Curiosity getting the better of him, he knew he could come back here since he now he knew where the inn was now.

Up close, the ship was large, compared to most boats he had seen in Sylvarant,' course they don't compare to the boats of my world,' he thought idly.

"Surprised, kid?" he heard a sailor next to him ask, a proud smile on his face," this is the pride of Palmacosta, the latest in tec hnological achievement, the Steamship Isabelle," he said proudly.

"Ah, I see," Shinji said as he with smile that didn't quite match his eyes and made his way back," man, I knew the place was way back, but to still use steam?" he muttered to himself in astonishment.

"Right? I mean, that kind of power source is so ancient," he heard a voice agree, making him turn his in surprise, which must have been a surprise for the person as well, since she turned towards Shinji with wide-eyes to," wait, why would someone from Sylvarant say that?" she asked herself.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE ISABELLE!" the two of them turn to see the sailor and some of his own comrades glare at them, and some seemed ready to make a riot.

"Ano, maybe we should leave about now," Shinji suggested with a sweatdrop.

"So desune," the young woman beside him agreed and the two of them made a hasty retreat, Shinji not even questioning how the woman knew Japanese when he felt the need to run away from a riot.

Quickly, the two of the blended in with the crowds, making sure to jump behind the merchant stalls to further confuse the rampaging sailors. Shinji, seeing an open alleyway, made for it," _miss, over here_," he called out in Japanese, gaining the young woman attention with wide eyes, before she shook her head and made over to him. The two of them quickly ducked in, and just in time as the sailor made it past them, still raving on about how they would gut them for insulting their ship.

Shinji sighed in relief, he knew he could take them with the power he had now, but that didn't mean he wanted any trouble and be banned from the city of Palmacosta.

Sheena did a sigh herself, glad to have been able to get away. Sure, she had an Exsphere and the power of her training as an Igaguri Ninja, but she needed to keep a low profile in order carry out her assassination of the Chosen of Regeneration of Sylvarant.

Seeing how things were in the clear, the two of them turned to each, only to almost brush each other's lips, making them blush and flinch back, hitting the back of their head," ITAI!" instinctively moving forward to put their hands in the areas of pain, the two of them butted heads," ITAI! GOMENASAI," the two of the said, before they tried to get out, only to turn shoulder to shoulder, forcefully sticking stuck together in the small space," ACK! GOMENASAI," the two then struggled to get free, only for Sheena to get free and trip, making Shinji fall. The two of them piled out on the floor outside the small alley with Shinji on the bottom and Sheen laying across his stomach, the two of them having swirly eyes, both uttering one more time," gomenasai…"

* * *

"So, you're from Luin?" Sheena asked, as she had introduced herself Shinji before the young man offered her a meal. She had refused, but couldn't deny him when he said that he wanted to do this out of apology for the mess he got her in. She would have argued about it, but saw how stubborn he was going to be and conceded. So found it oddly endearing from someone like him.

What boggled her mind though was the meal he cooked himself. She held in a moan of pleasure when she ate the steak he served,' attractive, knows his way around the kitchen, and humble and kind,' Sheena noted to herself with a bit of flush,' aside from two things, he's the opposite of that lech, Zelos,' she thought with a bit of bitterness of Tethe'alla's Chosen.

"Not exactly, but it's where I have mostly been living around, so yeah," Shinji admitted to her as he dug into his own steak. Shinji looked closely to attire and features and noted they were closely more Japanese then the rest of the people he had seen so far. The language was English, and most the people had European features with some Japanese descent added to them. In fact, he had to say she was Japanese. But he couldn't say with this world being so different from his.

Sheena also observed him, his clothes indicated he was a resident of Sylvarant, but some of it seems close to the style of Mizuho. Not to mention his features were purely that of people of Mizuho, he could be mistaken as a citizen of it if he ever wore the proper clothes. Then there was the comment about Palmacosta, or maybe Sylvarant itself, being so far back to still be using steam. From what the sailor said before they ran, that was a ground breaking advancement for them at this point. But from his comment, he knew of far more technological devices that out-powered that source.

'Just who is this person?' the two of them thought at the same time.

"So, what brings you to Palmacosta?" Sheena asked curiously, trying to dig for info subtly.

"Mmm, just traveling really… though," Shinji sighed sadly as he looked out the window and saw a group of Desians bothering a couple for no reason, everyone else just ignoring the situation as best they could," it would be enjoyable if it weren't for the these Desians preying on the good people of Sylvarant."

Sheena, even though wanting to know more, couldn't help but agree. As much as she wanted to save her people and those of Tethe'alla, the people of Sylvarant never asked for such cruelty. And it broke her heart to see this continue. If she succeeded in her task, she would save Tethe'alla and her people, but Sylvarant would still suffer. But if she didn't, then Tethe'alla would decline and would suffer the same fate as Sylvarant," yeah, I agree. I just wish there was a way to get rid of the Desians for good."

Shinji looked at her funny and asked," isn't that what the Chosen's journey is all about, regenerating the World and ridding it of Desians?"

Biting back a harsh retort, she carefully chose her words," but then, they always seem to come back after some point, right?"

Shinji thought about it, and nodded. Those of the Chosen's that succeeded were able to make the world flourish, but then the Desians came back at some point and then another Chosen was sent to repeat the process. He had read as much from the books of the local library in Luin. It kind of reminded of that old Pre-Impact game, Final Fantasy X. If the Summoner could defeat Sin, there was a chance of it never coming back, and they held onto that hope. He could see that those who were the Chosen must have hoped that the Desians would never come back after their journey was done.

Shinji didn't know how much close of an analogy he made of the Summoner's and Chosen's journey until much later.

"Then, I guess, there's hardly anything that can be done," Shinji said in a resigned tone, making Sheena wonder why he was giving up so soon," unless you want to charge in head first into their HQ and kill the leader's themselves," he muttered outloud, before he stopped him and Sheena saw he was giving it some actual, which was crazy as doing so would get him killed," meh," he waved off.

"So, you either fight them, or let them be?" she asked, she wanted to know his stance if he ever saw a situation he could help against the Desians. In a way, she wanted to know if he would be sheep, or wolf; Sheep to the slaughter, or Wolf to charge and attack.

"If the situation called for it," Shinji then looked at her with a resolve and determination that made her shudder a bit. So much of it was behind his eyes, forged by the trials of combat and life," I'd fight to the very end. Because, if I can lift the sorrow of those in front of me by just a little, then that'll be my day," he said with a nod.

"hmhmhm, you're some guy, you know that," Sheena said honestly with a happy smile on her face. He was Wolf alright. She then looked out the window and looked at the position of the sun and remembered what she needed to do," well, sorry, but I need to be going," she said as she got up from her seat.

"Okay, well, it was a pleasure meeting you Fujibayashi-san," Shinji as he got up and walk with her to the door.

"Hey, drop the formalities, just call me Sheena, 'kay?" she asked with a smile and a wink, wanting to gauge his reaction. She giggled when she saw him sputter a bit and the blush on his face.

"H-hai, Sheena," Shinji acknowledge and reminded himself that this was Sylvarant and not Japan. The people were less formal and didn't know that saying a name without a suffix was indicated of a very close relationship. He didn't mind it with Collette and her group, because they didn't know any better. But Sheena seemed to be knowledgeable in his language and that opted for some etiquette.

Sheena confirmed that, from just his reaction, Shinji had the same honorific system as Mizuho,' though, not that I want to get close to him or anything,' she pointed out to herself a soft and unnoticeable blush on her face,' I won't see him again after this most likely anyway,' she further enforced.

Shinji opened the door and bowed," thank you for giving me the company," Shinji thanked her as she made her way.

"No, thank you for having me," Sheena thanked back as she bowed in return outside the door and smile at Shinji," you take care, Shinji," she said as walked down the hallway.

"You do so as well…Sheena," Shinji said with hesitation as he watched her leave and saw her give a simple wave of goodbye as she continued down the hall. Shinji let out a breath and looked at the window nearby to see the position of the sun and noted it was starting to become dusk," guess it's time to time to get to sleep," he did need to get up early to get back on his way back to Luin.

* * *

"Shujinsou! (Blink Fast Spear)," Shinji cried out as he thrust his spear into a Golem, the inertia of the weapon and his mana bursting the rock monster into its baser components as it shattered into pieces. Giving his spear a twirl and letting the blade of it stop onto the ground, he smiled," yattaze," he said a bit lazily. His victory pose if you would.

Slinging his spear back onto his harness and picking his travel rucksack back up, Shinji began his way up Hakonesia Peak. While the road was clear, there was always a chance of monsters and Desians popping out to try and surprise him.

As he made his way up, he saw a crowd at the entrance to the pass,' that's weird, it shouldn't be this packed…wonder if they up the price for the pass again,' Shinji wondered as the prices for the passes for Hakonesia Peak were starting to get downright ridiculous. He thanked whatever Kami he had gotten the pass when it was dirt cheap back then.

"Hm? What's wrong?" he heard a familiar voice ask, making him turn towards it and saw it was Lloyd who had asked the question to a person nearby. He also saw Collette and the others behind him with curiosity as to what was going on.

"Oh, you don't know?" asked a chubby woman near him with surprise on her face.

"You all would be better off waiting here for a while. No matter what, you should stay away from Palmacasta," warned a mustached man next to them.

"Did something happen in Palmacasta?" Lloyd asked with a curious look.

"It seems the Desians are headed for Palmacasta!" said a girl in a cowgirl suit.

The look of surprise in Lloyd group was shared by Shinji, who made quiet gasp," What?" Lloyd exclaimed every one of their thoughts.

The mustache opted to continue," plus, they say the leader of the nearby Human Ranch, Magnius, is with them."

"Magnius…" Lloyd muttered the name, as if to memorize it.

"I'm going to wait here till things cool down. You should hold off going anywhere for a while, too," the man said in a subdued voice.

Lloyd said nothing for a while before he dashed off back down the path of Hakonesia Peak," uh, Lloyd, wait!" Collette called out as she chased after him, the others quickly following behind him.

Shinji debated on what he should do. True, it wasn't his business to involve himself further with the Desians, he had enough trouble with them as is. His obligation was to get home and finish his own war. But then, how could he say anything of saving anyone if he didn't save those suffering in front of him. Looking at those around him, and looking back at the fading group that was heading to Palmacasta, Shinji made up his mind.

Quickly tearing down the path, Shinji followed Lloyd and the others; they had a head start, but he knew where they were going and he'd be able to stay within distance to help them,' I'm sorry everyone,' Shinji thought as he envisioned all those in his world,' but I can't stand idly by and watch the people in front of me suffer,' with resolve and determination set, he kept pace with the group off in the distance.

'Ore wa tatakau(I will fight)!'

AN: Okay, this fic had come off the top of my head. But after I had done some of chapters in this, I found a coindence. Shinji and his crew fought ANGELS, and him being sent a new world does not change that it seems. As for pairings, kinda made that obvious in this idea, I'm all for ShinjixSheena. As for anything else, I'm pretty sure all of it is up to you. Any thoughts and questions can be asked asked in my profile.

Peace!


	3. AI Cluster

Disclaimer: I do not own Red Vs Blue or Mass Effect. They belong to RoosterTeeth and EA & Bioware respectively.

_**A.I. Cluster #$%**_

Commander Shepard knew that this mission was going to be apeshit the moment he first stepped on the supposedly dead Reaper. After hearing the recordings thus far and about a good wave of Husks, it was easy to say that apeshit was an understatement. Looking towards the other two with him, he felt he could at least survive this situation relatively intact.

The first companion he had with him was Garrus Vakarian. A turian that had been with him thick and thin in his last adventure after the Rogue Spectre, Saren. Wearing his old C-sec armor, damaged as it was, Garrus gave off an easy going air about him. Recently though, his attitude had taken a bit of a darker turn, though that is to be expected after having taking residence in Omega for a while. A good reminder of that would be the large scar on the right side of his face, courtesy of a Blue Suns merc from an air gunship.

The second companion with him was Tali'Zorah vas Normandy, another companion from his previous adventure, this being a Quarian, a race of nomadic aliens that live their lives in hardsuits. Tali was now a full member of the Normandy SR-2, after having dealt with the trial of her exile case from the Flotilla Fleet. He excluded the evidence to clear her name and motivated the crowd to deny her exile. It would have been easier to present the evidence to clear her name, but she had pleaded to him not to, so that her father's image was not shattered and dishonored among her people. She was a good friend like Garrus, and because of that, he heeded her request. Thankfully, he was able to convince the Admirality of the Quarians to not exile her, though she still insisted on being called 'vas Normandy' despite that.

After climbing a set of stairs, they heard the certain sound of Husks milling about," get ready you two," Shepard orders as he raises his rifle to a ready.

"Right," Garrus confirms as he keeps his sights ahead with his sniper rifle.

"Sure," Tali's synthetic like voice agrees as her omni-tool lit up in ready with a shotgun in hand.

Slowly making their way over, they could a hear a bit of scuffle going on ahead," survivors?" Garrus questions.

"Take that, and take that, come close and take that," Shotgun fire could be heard, but no impacts of synthetic flesh or pings off metal walls could be heard, meaning the shooter was missing," Oh just take this," the supposed survivor resignedly said. Hearing that made them both sprint forward, intent on saving the person.

Next thing they knew, five Husks flew out of the corridor they were about turn into, pieces of their bodies missing, being the results of an explosion. The results of a grenade.

Blinking, they looked down where the Husks flew from, but saw no sight of the supposed survivor. Thinking it over, Tali spoke," Keelah, just how bad do you have to be to miss with a shotgun?"

* * *

Resuming their mission, the three made to the outer area of the Reaper. Fanning the area with their sights, Shepard was about to call for a clear area, when he caught sight of it. There, on a catwalk ahead of them, was a Geth. A Geth with a sniper, with its sight laid upon him. He was about to call for cover, when the next thing surprised him…

"Alright, let's get this shit started," a voice came out, originating from the Geth, utterly freezing Shepard. Not only for its speaking, but also for the way it talked. Which was easy to see why he didn't move or speak when it pulled the trigger. A loud bang sounded off from the rifle, missing his head by a mile.

Reflexively, he looked to where the shot went and saw a Husk on another platform behind him. Only, it was still standing, as the black mark next to its head showed indication of where the Geth was trying to shoot.

"Dammit, come on," the Geth growled. It seemed to calm down however as it spoke again," what's up you dead sack of shi-" BANG!

"Gah, Dammit!" BANG!

"DAMMIT!" BANG!

"AH, COME ON!" BANG!

BANG! This made Shepard look to his right quick, as he saw that Garrus had made shot. Looking towards where the Husk was, he saw it was finally down on the ground, finally and truly dead now.

"That was my sniper kill, it still counted for me, I just lined it up for ya," the Geth called before it hurried out of sight.

The three stood there for a moment, trying wrap their around the situation. Though Garrus summed it up pretty good," well…that was interesting."

* * *

Entering the core, the trio saw the same Geth again, only it was seemingly trying to hack the console in front of it. Behind it though, a swarm of Husks were gathering. It didn't seem to be paying attention though," bleep bloop bop bip," it sounded in a different voice than it did before. Hearing a moan, it turned it head to the Husks behind it," oh…hello, how are you?" it asked dumbly, the voice matching the question.

"GUUUHHHHH…." The lead Husk moaned as it ambled towards the Geth with its fellow dead companions.

"Oh…that's nice, and how is she?" it asked dumbly again. Another moan," well that's not very nice to say, Sheila and I are very much in love thank you very much," it scolded the Husk in front of it. Moan again," yes, and I am not sure about the head light flui-DAMMIT CABOOSE!" a new voice popped out from the Geth, which then took the pistol on it's hip and shot the swarm back, before returning to the console, hacking with a lot more fervor than it did before," I swear to whatever synthetic god there is, that if we don't make it out of this because of you…" it trailed off as it caught site of them, or more specifically, Tali, when it looked back to see where the Husks were,"… Bow Chika Bow Wow!"

"Eh?" Tali exclaimed in surprise and saw how she was being checked out by a Geth of all things, making her cross her arms in front of her body and shiver a bit.

"Ah come on bab-," the Geth then noticed the Husk nearby, and noted that it was in striking range. Seeing this, it said only one thing," …Shit," before it was promptly knocked out by the Husk.

AN:….yeah, could be better and a LOT longer, but whatever, you get the gist. Now, the concept I'm going for here is that cast of Red vs Blue are all A.I.s, and that somehow, someway, are all put into the platform Geth that would later become Legion. I mean, can you imagine the hilarity that could ensue with them being on the Normandy and other missions that Shepard would go on. I'd say that it would be epic to see someone, somehow, pull it off and make us roll on the ground, laughing and hold on for dear life from how hard you would do so.

Well, Peace.


End file.
